The Dragon And The Knight
by ReaperCrew7
Summary: What happens when Erza accidentally gets tripped. I know terrible Summary but please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Guide:

"Natsu" talking

'Natsu' thoughts

Hello Runner here please read, comment, and enjoy. This will either be a one shot or a longer one not really sure yet. And I'm gonna set up a poll for my next natsu x _ . This story takes place after the events of the Tower Of Heaven. Now without further ado . . .

Realizing The Truth

"We're back" Natsu said as him and the others came through the doors to the guild hall. They all looked fine, well everyone except Natsu. He looked like he had just lost Lisana

But everyone who was there Makarov, Gildarts who was back early from his mission, and even Gajeel who he hated for what he did to thee last guild hall, just started at Natsu in shock as he walked right past them without saying a word to anyone. He just went to a booth in the corner of the guild hall and ordered a drink.

After a while Mira came to her senses and brought over the drink only to see Natsu chug it in one go and he asked her for something a little heavier.

Mira shocked by this just stared worriedly, "Are you okay Natsu?"

Her only response was a "leave me alone Mira" and "please I'm just not in the mood for fighting or arguing today so that includes you to Gray."

That definitely shocked everyone even those who were with him at the tower because he never called Gray Gray. But it only made Gildarts and Makarov worried. So once the guild had gone back to normal and Natsu had his drink he sat there quietly obviously thinking to himself, Makarov and Gildarts gave a very slight nod to each other.

Once they got close they saw Natsu sniff the air and open his eyes. But they were blank almost as if they were a shell to his former self.

"Yo Natsu what's happening my man." Gildarts spoke casually but worriedly.

His only response was a calm shug. This made the men narrow there eyes. Even Natsu would always challenge him no matter the circumstances.

"Alrighty my child let's hear it, what happened?" Makarov asked obviously worried for his "child".

Natsu looked at the two men sitting with him and then at the guild making sure no one was listening before speaking, "It's just that . . . well . . . I don't know what to do."

"About what? And don't even think about skipping any details, I want to know the whole story." Gildarts said.

10 Minutes Later

Natsu had just finished telling the two the events of the tower of heaven. They were shocked but confused because they couldn't find anything that would make Natsu so sad.

"Well my boy that explains that, but if everyone is safe then why are you so sad?" Makarov knew that something was missing and he wasn't gonna let Natsu even leave the guid let alone the table without finding out.

Natsu just inhaled deeply and looking over at Erza who was sitting at the bar talking to Mira. "What do you do if you love someone who will never return your feelings? Even when the person that you love loves someone who was so terrible to them and so cruel? I don't have the answer this time so I'm lost . . . just like she was."

The two older men were just staring at Natsu with priceless looks on there face as they heard it. Natsu loves Erza? How long has he? Why didn't he tell anyone? Once they had regained there composure it hit them like a train. Natsu was afraid of being rejected and losing the only thing he has with Erza.

"Listen Natsu when it comes to things like this you can't let it hold you down, even if she does reject you. I know that you would still be friends she's not the kinda person to just leave you stranded all by yourself." Gildarts spoke actually sounding wise . . . for once.

"Ye I know but still." Natsu replied still looking in her direction.

With that the three men just ordered another drink and sat there quietly.

With Erza Same Time Natsu Started Talking With The Duo

Erza huffed, she didn't know what was wrong with Natsu and for some strange reason that left her almost shaking and she was really getting worried for him. But she didn't show it, she never showed how she felt about Natsu, but these last few days with seeing Jellal again left her just seriously confused.

So she went over to the bar and ordered herself a drink. Which got a questioning look from Mira before she finally complied.

'What the fuck happened while they were gone? Furst Natsu and now Erza. I don't care if I have to withhold her from strawberry cheese cake I'm finding out what the hell happened.' Mira thought to herself before walking over to Erza who had been staring at her already half finished drink.

"Hey Erza, so tell me what happened. And I'm not taking no for an answer, or . . . I'm withholding you from your favorite." Mira spoke confidently and lowly so as only the two could talk without attracting attention.

Erza just sighed to herself before downing the rest of her deer before telling Erza the events that had happened through her life and about the tower and Jellal. Plus what had happened at the tower and what Natsu did for her.

Mira was shocked, guys might not have been able to connect the dots but she sure could. And she was surprised that Erza trusted her this much. But they both knew that despite Mira being a demon she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Erza . . . . . . . . . . . . . you're in love with Natsu, and from the way he handled things and ate etherion he loves you to."

"But Mira what if he doesn't really love me? What if he loves Lucy? Or Levy? Or . . . You? I don't think I could handle the rejection to find out he loves one of you" Erza barely got that last part out, despite not wanting to believe what Mira had said about her feelings for Natsu she doubted Natsu returned them.

Mira was almost stunned in place, just how long has Erza felt this way about Natsu.

She took a deep breath before walking around the counter and hugging Erza, shocking everyone around her. She just ignored them and continued to hug her while whispering soothing things and reassuring her how Natsu being how kind he was would never hurt her like that or at least try it.

Once Erza and Mira stopped hugging Mire went back to her duties and Erza started thinking of a way to tell Natsu. She was so focused that she didn't even realize that Gray and Gajeel were fighting and she couldn't care less.

Once she had her plan she stood up and started to slowly walk over to where Natsu, Makarov, and Gildarts were seated. She still hadn't noticed the fight, but she sure as hell did when they went tumbling by and swooped her feet from under her.

She closed her eyes waiting to feel the pain of hitting the cold hard floor on her head. But it never care just the feeling of being lifted up in a pair of warm, tender, and muscular arms, and a very muscular feeling chest.

She still hadn't opened her eyes and she just snuggled into the feeling never wanting it to leave. But she did open her eyes when she felt her feet be lowered to the ground and a voice speak to her.

"Erza and you all right?" She flung her eyes open to be greeted with the close face of Natsu staring into her eyes and his arms still around her waist with hers on his chest.

She blushed and remembering that she had wanted to talk to him made him blush even more. So when she looked around to see if anyone was watching and seeing everyone in the guild silent as a grave and staring intently, plus Gajeel and Gray huddled together in a corner to not invoke her wrath. But when she saw Mira smiling at her and give a slight nod she blushed even more if it were even possible and hid her face in Natsu's chest.

But when she looked up she saw Natsu smiling down at her not a care in the world that the guild was watching them like vultures. He moved up a hand a tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Erza then found her courage, "Natsu listen I-"

She didn't even get to finish as Natsu suddenly brought her closer to his face and gave her a warm and passionate kiss. She was surprised by how soft his warm yet rough lips were on her smooth and cold lips. But nonetheless as soon as it initiated she was returning kiss.

The whole guild stared in shock thinking about how dead Natsu was for such a risky move, but the three in the guild who knew of there feeling just smiled, and silently cheered for them in there heads.

But the Erxa at this point couldn't care less either. Especially when Natsu pushed his tongue through her soft lips and started to explore her mouth while gently sucking her pink muscle every now and then. She didn't even notice when her hands gripped his shirt and she moaned into his mouth.

But when they separated for air Natsu had no more problems with being afraid of rejection anymore. "Erza I love you, even if you love Jellal I had to do this a least once. Please forgive me." Natsu spoke in barely over a whisper. Gajeel would have heard that if he wasn't trying to fix his jaw which was on the floor, much like the other guild members.

Erza just stood there before initiating the kiss this time but Natsu accepted it with the ferocity of a dragon and they started fighting with there tongues as swords. But Natsu won the battle when his hands slid down to her gorgeous ass and he squeezed. When he did this he smirked as he disconnected the kiss in time for a deep and rather loud moan to escape the Mighty Titanias lips.

The entire guilds jaws dropped after just fixing them again from the dragon slayers boldness.

After the moan was finally done Erza smirked, "Well Natsu it's a good thing that I don't love Jellal. I only love you."

Hearing this man Natsu smile but then the two noticed the guild staring at him and her. So they played the fuck outa the guild to not gain suspicion.

"Now now Natsu you should know that you will be punished severely for this behavior." Erza stated in her cold and dark demeanor that only three other people knew was fake, and Natsu.

"Yes mam" Natsu stated dropping his hands from her body and sounding scared.

"Now Gray and Gajeel I will be punishing Natsu tonight don't think I've forgotten you two. And Happy stay at Lucy's tonight do you understand?"

"Aye" was the only reply.

Erza then decided to drag Natsu out of the guild hall by his scarf and Natsu screamed for help but none came. The guild was so gullible to believe there last minute act

"I actually feel bad for the pyro, I just hope she doesn't give him . . . that." Gray says as they watch the doors close behind them.

Outside

They smiled to each other when Erza released Natsu and he picked her up bridal style and flew them to him house. Erza out of instinct latched her arms around his neck.

They landed a few minutes later at his house and Natsu kicked the door open and closed it with his foot as he carried the two to his bed. He put her down on it with a predatory smirk.

"Erza I just have to know . . . do you really love me?"

"Yes Natsu I do, I always have since I first meet you and now I always will."

"Then I have to ask will you be my mate for now and forever?"

"Yes Natsu I will."

With that the two kissed and Natsu led her to a room in a different part of his house with a king size bed in the corner.

"Erza we must be completely naked for this and I want you to know not to doubt yourself, you look beautiful in anything." Natsu told her and reassured her at the same time. The two shed there clothing till they were fully nude.

Erza put her hands over herself to try and protect her image from Natsu but he just grabbed her hands and gave her a small kiss and a reassuring smile. She slowly but nervously did, and it was only to see him smile. Then she noticed that his gaze hadn't left her eyes and it made her heart beat even faster than it already was if that were possible.

"Okay now Erza once we start we can't stop and trust me your instincts will know what to do." Natsu said before he kissed her on the forehead, under her eyes, the neck, the area in between her huge, soft and perky tits, her forearms, stomach and lastly her shins. He then rose up and channeled magic to his teeth ad bit into her collarbone.

She didn't even scream instead she moaned a bit she felt blood leak out and then his tongue lick it up and him take in a huge scent of her through his nose. She didn;t know why but she did feel her body slightly change. When he was done he smiled to her and nodded before standing straight and waiting.

She did the same you him except that when she rose up to bite him she clawed into his back leaving many scratch marks, they were so deep that blood started coming out of most. She then bit him where he had bit her and this time he moaned before she licked his blood up. She then proceeded to bite his ears and around the neck and forearms, cleaning all of the blood and before she finished she cleaned all of the blood from his back. She took in a deep scent of his and moaned at the smell, he smelled like a camp fire's smoke and it turned her on beyond belief.

She kissed him once in front of him again, they both smiled when she was done. He grabbed a hand and lead her to a full body mirror that had been in the room.

She now stood in front of Natsu with his arms around her waist. To say Erza was shocked would be an understatement, over every part that Natsu had kissed there was a small patch of scales that were red in color and had golden tips.

When she saw Natsu in the mirror she saw the same scaled everywhere she had kissed, but when she saw the area around her bite marks on him she saw that they were permanent, they were blue in color where the marks were as if almost standing out.

She looked to where her bite mark was in the mirror and saw 3 different dragons, 1 was red and wrapped around her neck and she noticed it smelled like Natsu, the 2 was around her right wrist and it was yellow in color, and the last was on her right mid thigh and it was black.

She then saw a color mixture of red, yellow, and black, tidal wave marks start to appear at the back of his hand and top of feet then start to go up the limbs and they ended in the center of his back.

"Do you mind the scales, and the dragons?"

"Not at all the scales make me feel closer to you and the dragons . . . I almost feel like there here to protect me." Erza said turning her head and kissing Natsu on the lips which he happily returned.

"The they will give you power and resilience to my elements, plus your senses have also increased to be as strong as mine. And the dragons will protect you should you ever feel fear, Lightening for Electrogia, Chaos for Acnologia and Fire for Igneel. And if they fail then I will be forced into Dragon Force to protect you."

"Why do you know Lightening and Chaos magic Natsu, you're not gonna become evil right?" Erza turned around to face Natsu with her hands on his cheeks.

He just purred into them and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled before speaking. "No they were taught to me to help and protect my future mate when I was little. I've been hiding that magic so I don't hurt anyone. And the reason that your bite marks was you marking me as yours, as my dragon markings mark you as mine."

"Knowing that for some reason makes me even happier."

"You look tired, let us sleep" Natsu then picked her up by the butt checks and Erza moaned but wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. They made out until they reached the bed that was in the room and shortly after on it fell asleep.

They were spooning with Natsu behind her and before they fell into sleep they spoke to each other.

"Good night my fallen Angel, I love you."

Good night my Dragon, I love you."

Morning

Natsu woke up with the feeling of someone nipping at his neck making him moan and the pleasure he felt from it. He just chuckled before he returned the favor and started to suck on her neck making her moan so loud it could almost be called screaming.

They eventually got up and dressed and ate at his house. Natsu cooked them up some strawberry pancakes and mixed up some strawberry milk.

She was shocked he could cook but ate them and she fell in love with the pancakes just as much as she had fallen in love with him. They ate until there was no more pancake mix that he could eat.

It was now 8 oclock. "Erza I can try and use a spell on the markings to make then disappear if you wish."

"No Natsu I would never do that to you or me they are a part of me and I really do love them." Natsu smiled at this and stepped towards her and gave her a quick but dominate kiss.

"Well then let us head to the guild hall my Angel."

And with that they set off for the guild.

Guild Hall

They were standing outside the guild hall door hand in hand. Natsu took in a deep breath through the nose and spoke. "Erza there are lots of members in there, including Gajeel and Gray. Can I help you with them please, not that you need it though."

"Yes Natsu I'm fine with them knowing the more the better and of course my Dragon can play." Erza finished with a smirk before they pushed open the guild doors and walked in.

Everyone present just stared at the new couple with questioning eyebrows especially at the new scales. Erza was wearing a white sleeveless button up shirt and blue skirt covering one dragon, but she also had Natsu's scarf around her neck covering another. Natsu was in his baggy shorts and shoes but with a black muscle shirt.

Gray and Gajeel walked up, Gray spoke. "Listen Erza we're sorry but we're also gonna ask that fighting you will be our punishment."

The couple looked at them. "Okay Gray you can fight Natsu instead of me as he's proven that he stronger than me. And I can't really be mad at you I'm most glad that you two idiots tripped me." Erza finished with a smile as she saw the entire guilds jaws dropped and I mean everyone but her and Natsu who was just smiling like an idiot.

"There's no way he beat you in a fight he barely beat me. And why does Erza smell like you so much?" Gajeel remarked.

"Well then how about I fight both of you two at once. And why is none of your business" Natsu retorted.

This time Gray answered, "Deal but don't be upset when we win."

They went out back to the training ground, everyone coming along to see if Natsu really was stronger. Makarov got in the middle of the three and counted down after explaining the rules.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

As soon as he said that last word Natsu disappeared into a bolt of lightning. Gajeel activated his Iron Dragon Scales and Gray formed Ice around his body. Natsu reappeared in front of Gajeel before using his spell.

"Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist" Natsu shouted, and when his fist made contact all of Gajeel's scales broke and the heat from Natsu's body melted away the ice. Gajeel staggered back but was paralyzed. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack" Natsu used the next spell on Gray knocking him onto Gajeel the two falling together.

Natsu walked forward with a wicked look in his eyes. "If you to ever bring any possible harm to Erza I won't miss this shot." He then began to suck in air, "Chaos Dragon Roar" A humongous stream of what looked like black flames shoot out of his mouth and right past the two.

They just nodded there acknowledgement before being let go.

Natsu saw about to walk over to Erza but Laxus appeared before him with a wicked smirk on his face. "Natsu I want you to fight me please I'm interested in what your lightning will be like against mine?"

Natsu just scowled and kept walking.

"Fine then Natsu how about now." Laxus faced Erza who was waiting for Natsu. "LIghtning Dragon Roar" Laxus shoot the spell right at Erza and Natsu didn't even budge instead he smircked.

Because as soon as the lightning got even remotely close to her the lights appeared on her skin blinding everyone but Natsu who just appeared behind Erza and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When the light died down everyone was in shock. In front of Erza was a huge dragon eating the lightning. To the left of that dragon was one Gildarts recognized as Acnologia and he started to run towards the two to try and save them. Then there was a huge crash behind Laxus and it was another huge dragon only it was red.

The red one spoke, "Ah Natsu my son it's wonderful to see how you've grown." The old lizard saw Erza, "And it's just as great to see such a strong and beautiful mate with you. I'm proud of you."

Natsu just smiled before speaking, "Thankyou Igneel and her names Erza. I'm sure she's just as happy to meet you three as I am."

Acnologia spoke next, "I want to know who shoot the lightening at my Grandson and Granddaughter-In Law?"

Electrogia then spoke, "My guess is the fake Lightning Dragon Slayer in front of us. I will deal with him, but you have your own person who's looking at you to take care of. I suggest that you go and tell them."

Acnologia just nodded in acknowledgment before he stepped towards the guild master and makarov who looked at him questioningly. "I do not blame you for your anger towards me orange haired metal man, but I was looking for Zeref and I my mage I've injured you and I apologize by do know that I will now be protecting Natsu and his family which includes you."

Every guild member were still shocked but they smiled seeing such a strong ally. They there all heard an explosion go off and they saw Laxus twitching on the ground and Electrogia sitting where he had been before. "My name is Electrogia and I will also be protecting you as will Igneel, but . . . we will also be continuing Natsu's training. And Makarov."

The guild master looked over giving the dragon his utmost intentions. "We request that you promote Natsu to an A Class wizard or at least S Class. Why because the only dragon he can't beat is Acnologia and that's when all three of us fight him at once."

The guild master's eyes exploded in shock, Natsu was this strong and never showed anybody. "Why did Natsu never show the guild then? He always loves to show off his powers."

"Because if he did show you all of his power he could have killed most of you and he will never in his right mind endanger his mate." Igneel spoke now.

"Well then Natsu I as the guild master hereby promote you to A Class , and Erza I'm also promoting you to A Class. Why? Because you not only have three dragons on you at all times, but i can sense that your magic has most definitely tripled." Makarov smiled happily as did the three dragons before they turned back into balls of light and returning in Erza's tattoos.

Gildarts walked up to the couple as did the other members now wanting answers.

After a few hours of explaining to them the two returned to Natsu's home which they decided would be rebuilt but bigger much much bigger. And went of to sleep.

Alrighty guys thanks for reading please review and check out my poll for my next fanfic. Only good reviews please no flame, suggestions are always welcome and ideas for this story or my other one are welcome as well. Runner out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey Guys Runner here, so this is the second chapter finally sorry that it's been taking so long. This is now a Natsu x Small Harem. Now on with the story.

One Morning

It had been a month since Natsu and Erza had been together. They were happy as can be. But The night the Dragons were revealed Natsu left with them the next morning for training from his parents.

Right now we find Erza and the rest of the guild currently waiting for Natsu and the Dragons to return.

They were waiting outside with a feist ready and prepared a little bit away from the town as not to cause panic.

But there attention was drawn to the sound of wings flapping. They looked up and saw not 3 dragons but 4 dragons coming towards them, but no sign of Natsu.

When they landed Erza came forward with teary eyes fearing the worse. "Where's Natsu! Is he okay! Please tell me!"

This made Electrogia, Acnologia, and Igneel chuckle and look at the new dragon, who chuckled as well.

This dragon was Black like Acnologia, was the same shape as Igneel, and had yellow electricity markings everywhere.

Everyone was confused. But then there was a bright light that blinded them until it died out.

Once they could see they noticed the newer dragon was missing.

Erza was about to ask them again when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist holding her close. She let out a cute "eep" and turned red but smiled at the voice she heard.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Then Natsu nipped on her neck, and bit her hard enough to bleed but like there first night he licked it up while she moaned.

"Naaaaaaaatsuuuuuuu" Erza moaned out between her breaths.

Once they were done they noticed the guild staring and the dragons started chuckling once again.

Erza blushed and Natsu just chuckled. "Alright guys now lets party!"

The dragons went back into there tattoo's and the party went on.

Later that night Natsu and Erza were on there way to Natsu's house and he was shocked.

Why you ask because standing before him was practically a mansion.

"What the hell!" Natsu nearly shouted, with his mouth open.

Erza giggled. "I was able to get the guild to agree to helping me build us a new house. Do you like it?"

Natsu turned to her and smiled. "I love it. But I think you mean force not agree."

With that said Natsu grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands and lifted her off the ground. Erza wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

They proceeded to make out until they got to bed, stripped butt naked.

Lets just say that they kept Magnolia up all night LONG.

Next Morning

Natsu had woken up early as he was used to it because of training and decided to let Erza sleep.

He went to town and bought Erza some roses, and a note that said, "You're like the love of my dreams, but better. Your real!". He was planning to get home and make her breakfast before she woke up.

But he turned a corner and saw something he wished to never see again.

Jellal was standing there trying to make Erza stop. Stop what you say. Well Erza was wrapped around Jellal and forcing him kiss her.

Once they broke Jellal was gasping for air.

"Jellal it's good to see you, now I can be with my one true love and not that fool Natsu."

Natsu had enough and walked away as the clouds started to become dark and full of rain. He was still holding the flowers and the note hidden amongst them.

The rain had started to fall, and this was no sprinkle of rain, this was more like a rain storm.

He heard someone call his name and studded walking and turned to it. "Natsu, Juvia and Gajeel want you to know how happy we are for you."

Natsu turned half way and saw Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer and Juvia Of The Great Sea.

But Gajeel froze and prevented Juvia from giving him a hug like she had wanted to. "Natsu, as a fellow Dragon Slayer. What. Happened."

Gajeel didn't like this. Natsu looked like his soul had been force fully pulled out of his body. His eyes looked like emotionless shells of his former self. Gajeel was worried, like truly worried. 'Metalicana told me that this would only happen to a Dragon Slayer is he was betrayed by there mate. He called it "Mates Withdrawal Pessimism", he said it could push the person to suicide, it's because they see no more reason to live. And the only one who can fix it is there mate. I need to find Erza, NOW!'

Natsu just turned back around as he continued walking, still holding the flowers.

Gajeel sprung into action. "Juvia we need to get to the guild and find Erza. NOW!"

Juvia was being dragged back to the guild by Gajeel, he was almost dragging her. "What, why, Gajeel whats happened? What's wrong with Natsu?!"

Gajeel kept running with her in tow. "I'll explain to the guild, but we've got to hurry. Natsu's life is on the line!"

Needless to say after hearing that they hauled ass to the guild hall.

Once At Fairy Tail

Everyone was doing there everyday thing, drinking, laughing, talking, and going on requests.

Well they were until Gajeel broke the door down with Juvia right beside him. They looked like shit.

Makarov was now curious for there looks and why they were in a hurry. "Gajeel what's the matter?"

Gajeel just got angry because he thought they were acting like Erza hadn't done something to Natsu. He will never admit it, but he thought of Natsu like his little brother. So he used his magic and formed his Iron Dragon Scales. "Where's Erza?! Why did she do it?!"

Makarov was now in front of the duo and curious as all fuck. "Gajeel no need to be angry, just tell me whats wrong."

Gajeel became enraged but decided that for Natsu's sake being calm would be better. So he released his dragon scales and looked at the guild while he answered. "What did Ezra do? What did she do that was so bad that she pushed Natsu this far?"

Just then Erza walked into the guild, she was looking for Natsu. "What do you mean Gajeel? I haven't seen Natsu all morning, I came here to start looking for him."

Gajeel was getting more irritated by the second. 'One more person dodges the question. And. I. Will. Flip. My. SHIT!'

"I meant what did you do or say to Natsu. You have to have seen him, we just passed him. You have to have done something to put him in this condition. I don't think you understand the seriousness of it, so please tell me." Gajeel was about to lose it.

Erza just tilted her head in confusion. "I already told you, I haven't seen him this morning. And what condition?"

Gajeel lost it and yelled out to the fuckig heavens. "I mean why does he want to kill himself?! What did you do to make him prefer death over life?! WHAT?! HAPPENED?!"

Everyone in the guild was shocked Natsu wanted to kill himself? Why?

Then the Dragons came out after hearing this knowing that Erza hadn't seen Natsu all morning. Plus they were worried for Natsu after hearing this.

Igneel spoke up. "Gajeel, if what you say is true, then explain with haste. If what you speak is true then the "Mates Withdrawal Pessimism" has already started to push his mind."

Gajeel nodded and explained to them everything that he saw.

Electrogia took in a huge whiff of the air. "I can smell him but it is fading, we must hurry. And if Erza hasn't done anything to him, then I'm curious as to what he saw, and who put him under and illusion spell. " With that the entire guild left via lightning bolt.

Forest

Natsu was just walking through a random forest, still holding onto the flowers. Until he took a random sniff of the air and was able to tell he was surrounded by everyone, especially Erza.

He stopped walking just as he saw Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Mira, Happy, Cana, Gildarts, Elfman, Makarov, Igneel, Electrogia, Acnologia, and Erza came out of the tree line. But he knew that everyone else was still around him.

He didn't even meet Erza's gaze fearing of feeling pain like that again. "So Erza why did you come here?"

Erza felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart, she loved him. "Natsu I came here because I'm worried for you, I love you, why wouldn't I be here?"

Natsu got mad at that last remark but couldn't care less. "Because the last time I came you. You were standing in an ally and forcing Jellal to kiss you. You told him, "Jellal it's good to see you, now I can be with my one true love and not that fool Natsu."

Natsu finally dropped the flowers to the ground and burst in flames disappearing.

Erza walked over to the now drenched flowers, she picked them up and the note fell from them. When she finished reading it she fell to her knees crying. 'He must have bought his for me as a surprise. He saw me with Jellal, that must have been it, I have to find him.'

Erza stood up still holding the flowers and the note in her hands. "Master can you find the man who put Natsu under the spell, I will go a tra-"

She didn't get to finish as Natsu came flying through the air towards them. Once he landed he instantly got in front of Erza in a defensive stance.

"HADES!" Natsu yelled out. "You're the one that put me under the illusion! YOU'RE DEAD!"

A bunch of magic energy was felt and a man know as Hades came out of the clearing. "Yes, I'm here to take you, and make you a weapon with the power that you have. If you don't everyone that you love will die." He pointed to Erza. "Except her, she will become my whore! So what say you, Dragon King!"

All were surprised by this even Erza, except the 3 present dragons.

Natsu disappeared and reappeared right behind him and put him in a headlock. "If you touch her you will burn in HELL! But it doesn't matter, because that's where you and I are headed! Forever!"

Natsu's natural magic energy started to form around him and Hades, then he started crying and even with the flames you could see them.

Acnologia knew what he was doing and for once in his life felt fear. "Natsu! Don't do it! Your soul will be lost for eternity unless you can prove yourself worthy to the Celestial Spirit King!"

Natsu just smiled while looking at Erza. "It's worth it for her, I love her and will always protect her. With my soul and more, please know Erza that I will always love you. And that one day I will return."

With that a magic dome surrounded Natsu and Hades. Erza was crying. "Natsu! Please don't leave me! I need you ! I love you!"

When the dome dissipated Hades body became dust and flew with the wind.

But Natsu looked pale and he fell on his back. Erza rushed to his side and cradled his head in her arms crying while she brushed the hair out of his face.

"Natsu! Natsu! Listen to me please, you have to stay here, I need you!"

Natsu coughed and looked at her with a smile. "Erza, I will always be with you until your end. But know that I did this to save you. Don't forget to take care of my scarf while I'm gone okay, one day it will become the key. (He whispered that last part.) Wait for me and remember, I have and will always. . . . . . . . . (he started talking slower) love . . . . . . . . . you." Natsu closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Then it seemed like all of time froze because every single thing stopped moving. Then there was a large light and a giant old looking metal man, with this huge ass mustache appeared and Natsu's body started to life into the air, but his scarf fell from his neck into her lap.

The man looked down upon everyone. "I am the Celestial Spirit King. I have come here to collect the body and soul that has proven himself worthy to borrow my power. But now the price must be paid, he will come with me and either prove himself worthy of becoming a Celestial Spirit. Or . . . . his soul will be shattered and I will return his body to you. Goodbye, this will take a total of a few years before we know the answer."

And with that Erza started to cry uncontrollably while clutching the scarf like a lifeline. And for her it was, Mira was the only one that she would let comfort her.

2 Years Later

Everyone had been saddened deeply by Natsu's death. They had a grave and funeral for him as well. Lisanna had come back and Wendy had joined the Guild.

Both were shocked to find out about his death. Wendy because she looked up to him as her role model. Lisanna because she loved him and then found out that he was with Erza, but she did accept it and had started to move on.

The guild was just about to celebrate Natsu's memory when all of the alcohol barrels stopped pouring dead and any spell or chair that was thrown from a fight was frozen in mid air.

They all went wide eyed, the Celestial Spirit King was here. With knowing this the 3 dragons left there tattoo's and became big enough to fit in the guild hall. So not full size, but just as powerful.

And low and behold said Spirit appeared and seemed to be looking around. Until he stopped on Lucy and Erza who were sitting together. He motioned for them both to come forward.

Once they were in front of him he pulled a large and obsidian key with a dragon's mouth open and about to roar on the end you would hold out of the air. It was at least as tall as he was from ground up and that was when he was floating in the air.

Then he started to speak but you could tell that he wasn't here to give back a dead body. "Lucy Heartfilia, you are among one of the few Celestial Spirits left alive, therefore it is your duty to teach Erza Scarlet how to use the new Celestial Spirit. His name is Tatsu, Tatsu the Dragon of Eternity. Only Erza can use this Spirit and only she can summon him."

He waited for any questions from either and once she got over her surprise Lucy asked a question. "Spirit King, why is that key so big?"

The Spirit King smirked and the key glowed and started to grow smaller. "Lucy every key is different. There are different types yes, but there size will tell you there true power, this is the biggest key to every exist. If I were to become a key, this one would be even bigger than I am."

This made there eyes bulge out from there sockets. 'Who is Tatsu, how powerful is he really, and why Erza.' Were all of there thoughts, even Erza's.

The key was now human sized and it floated down to Erza and floated in front of her waiting for her to take it. Erza reached out and grabbed it, for some reason to her it felt warm.

Erza looked up at the Spirit King and smiled. "Thank you for this kind gift my King, I will began to learn how to use it at once. But if you don't mind me asking, why me? Lucy is an excellent Celestial Wizard wouldn't this be better suited for her?"

The Spirit King's smile only grew wider the more he heard from Erza. "Yes but this is a special occasion, this key will ONLY open to you. That was the deal that Natsu made with me when he passed the tests. He also told me to tell you, "That you already have the key, now you just have to use it to unlock the treasure within." Now I will take my leave, goodbye once again Fairy Tail."

With that said he vanished leaving everyone staring at the apparently new Spirit Key that had been made ad given to Erza, by the request of Natsu.

'I already have the key? But the only "key" I have is Natsu's scarf, how does that do anyth~. Wait a minute, NATSU!' Erza's pupils dilated.

Then she spun around to stare at Lucy. "LUCY! Tell me how do I summon the Spirit that is contracted with the key." Erza was practically shouting. "I believe that Natsu's is the Spirit! So please tell me!"

From hearing that Natsu was involved everyone was waiting eagerly.

Lucy started to think, then she got it. "Well once you know what is needed to be around to summon them you just have to put the key in it then turn it and call the Spirit out. I'll show you."

With that Lucy walked outside to the new guild pool. He pulled out Aquarius's key then put it in the water and turned it as she spoke. " Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

There was a small flash of light and there Aquarius stood on the water. But it was a little strange because standing on the water with her was every known Spirit. Golden Key or Silver Key it didn't matter, they were all present.

Lucy decided to find out why, because she didn't have contracts with a few of them. "Why are you all here?!"

Loke took a step forward. "We are here to see who our knew and apparently strong sibling is. If he is a spirit than that makes him the Spirit King's child like us. We would like to at least see and possibly meet him."

Aquarius decided to put her piece in. "And to see if he's hot or not."

Everyone just sweat dropped and Scorpio just looked towards the ground sad at his mistake.

Erza on the other hand grew a tick mark on her forehead.

Lucy just nodded and looked over to Erza who held Natsu's scarf in her left hand close to her heart. The new Zodiac Key in the other.

Then Erza started to concentrate and called out to the heavens. "Open Gate of the Eternal Dragon, Tatsu!" This time there was a huge bright light.

Once it disappeared there kneeling before Erza was Natsu. He had on black boots, with black pants, a few new tattoo's, (will get to explaining them later) shoulder length pink hair, still spiky as ever. But besides being shirtless there was another thing that caught there eye's. Around his neck was an exact replica of Aquarius's key and the duel black revolvers that were in holsters on each hip.

Aquarius's eyes shot open upon seeing this. 'Father told me that the day I see the holder of my second key is the day I will find my partner in life! Could it really be!'

Natsu opened his eyes after shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. He then stood up and smiled to Erza, he then extended his arms as is asking for a silent hug.

Erza reacted instantly and lunged at him while hugging him and kissing him nearly to death.

Once Natsu could breath he smiled and put a hand on her cheek while she put one on hers. He started to purr into hers and this made everyone smile, dragons and spirits included that he was back.

Aquarius changed her tail to legs with a long skirt that had the same design as her tail and walked towards him, slowly.

Natsu as talking to Erza ignoring everything else. "I've missed you, everyday I've missed the warmth that so few can provide me. I love you Erza."

Erza smiled and cried a little. "I love you to Natsu. " With that they kissed.

Once they separated Natsu didn't even have his attention leave Erza when he spoke. "So I see you have noticed sister, what are your thought? But do know that they were your father's demands after what happened with Scorpio not mine."

They all turned to see Aquarius now blushing at being caught but standing near them. Now most people were calm until they noticed, NO TAIL!

Aquarius just pointed at the key as he looked down at it and took it off and held it out as if for her to inspect.

He then turned back to Erza. "We need to talk my Angel, Sister." With that the trio left via shadow stepping. Leaving a stunned Lucy, guild, Dragons, and group of Spirits.

The dragons just returned to there tattoo's, the Spirits returned to there realm, and the guild members partied like no tomorrow for having Natsu back.

With Trio

They appeared to Natsu's house which he was very happy was even still here and still the same.

Once inside Natsu made them tea and asked the duo to sit down on separate chairs. He sat on a couch facing both of them and they could tell that Natsu was uneasy.

Aquarius looked down one at her key one more time before standing up and talking to Natsu. She put the key around his neck again before kissing him on the cheek and hugging him. "So brother, you're the one father spoke of that would make me happy at take me as a wife?"

Natsu hugged her back and smiled while nodding.

Once they split Aquarius kissed Natsu on the lips very briefly and then sat back down.

Natsu looked over to an enraged Erza. 'Wow she's taking this rather well!' Were Natsu's thoughts.

"Erza I want every question you have. But please know that I would love you both the same. I had to take her to come back to you, that was the only way. So you will not mistreat her. Now fire away the questions."

Erza didn't even know why but hearing that he had to and that he would love them both the same she was okay with it. Plus she was okay with it because of what Hades showed him and how it had affected him so drastically.

She just meet his gaze and smile seeing him give her his goofy grin in return. "I just want to know your thoughts on this. I'm fine with it because I only care about your happiness."

Natsu motioned for them to come forward and they did. Aquarius on his right side and Erza on his left side. "I have been told of her past and about how Scorpio betrayed her. I can't even believe that my brother did that to her. I will take her in with open arms, I will love her as much as I love you, and no less."

With that he kissed them both on the lips before they fell asleep on the couch like this.

Next Morning

Natsu woke up with the feeling of two people's heads on his shoulders. He smiled and then he kissed them both on the foreheads. He made a stack of pillows and switched himself with them very carefully.

He then went to the kitchen to get started.

After about 20 minutes of cooking he heard 2 sets of feet running towards the kitchen.

He smiled when he saw Erza and Aquarius walk in breathing heavily trying at act as if they hadn't been just running full speed.

"Have a nice run this morning?" Natsu asked as he set a plate of strawberry pancakes. Then he set a plate of blueberry pancakes.

Aquarius came forward and smelled the food suspiciously. "This is the same smell that woke us up. What is it?"

Erza just smiled and they showed her how to eat them. Once Aquarius had her first blueberry pancake she just wanted more, she was just as bad as Erza.

They later went to the guild. Natsu hadn't changed his attire, neither had Aquarius, and Erza wore her blue skirt and white sleeveless blouse.

End Of Chapter 2

Finally this took me way too long to update and I'm sorry for that. School's been kicking my ass so I'm not to sure about the next time I'll update it. Runner out.


End file.
